


it's hard for me to communicate the thoughts that i hold (but tonight i'm gonna let you know)

by eatthatup



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/pseuds/eatthatup
Summary: Isak loves it, but he loves pleasing Even even more.So, he decides, what could be better than giving him a lap dance?





	it's hard for me to communicate the thoughts that i hold (but tonight i'm gonna let you know)

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful i'm sorry (probably because i'm writing something that is not angst) but i just HAD to write this because i can't believe no one wrote a lap dancing fic before?
> 
> again, not beta'd!!
> 
> isak is dancing to die for you by the weeknd, listen to it while you read!
> 
> follow me on tw if you want @isakyakisieras

Isak first thinks about it when Even finds him swaying to a slow song playing on the radio, in the middle of their kitchen, unaware of his boyfriend’s presence. He’s not embarrassed, at all. It’s Even saying “ _I love watching you dance._ ” that makes him blush from head to toe. 

The thing is, Even’s been—according to Jonas— _spoiling_ him. Since they first moved in, Even decided to take care of every kind of need Isak had. Like, giving him a massage if he started to snap grumpily at him, and going out past midnight to buy him ice-cream just because Isak was craving it. And last week, when Isak failed his math test, and Even guided him towards their bathroom, where a hot bath was waiting for him, candles lit and bubbles almost overflowing. Isak _loves_ it, but he loves pleasing Even even more. 

So, he decides, what could be better than giving him a lap dance? 

Isak hears Even shutting the door, announcing “I’m back.” and then “Where are you?” 

“In our room.” He shouts back, somehow already feeling excited. 

Even suddenly emerges from behind the door, glancing suspiciously at him, like he could in some way sense Isak’s idea. 

“Go sit there.” Isak orders, pointing at a chair positioned in the middle of the room. 

Now, Even frowns, but complies with his request anyway. He sits down, his long legs stretching out awkwardly and his arms crossing over his chest. Even looks up curiously, almost challenging. And Isak looks back at him, smirking—because he feels _powerful_ and confident, wearing the tightest pair of jeans he could find, knowing the effect it had on Even. So he walks over the bedside table and grabs his phone, unlocking it. 

“What’s going on?” He looks disconcerted. It does things to Isak. So he goes ahead and presses play, hearing the first chords of the song play through the speakers, loud and slow. 

Even appears even more confused, and it’s not until Isak starts bopping his head to the rhythm, turning back to him and raising his eyebrows, that Even pieces it together. He doesn’t get any time to react, or even say something, because suddenly Isak is moving towards him and swaying his hips _so_ slowly, in a way that it’s almost painful. He stops right in front of him and puts both arms at each side of Even’s head, gripping the back of the chair. Even’s jaw drops. Isak _absolutely_ loves how affected he is by it—by _Isak_. 

He straddles his lap, leaving some space between them and he feels Even already writhing beneath him, in need of being closer. Isak catches his hands before he can place them on his hips. 

“No touching.” Isak says, and Even’s face falls. Isak feels proud. There’s just something incredibly hot in seeing Even losing control, in knowing exactly what turns him on. 

He starts by rolling his hips while arching his back, looking at Even straight in the eye, mouthing the words. Even bites his lip, lust clouding his blue eyes. Isak didn’t think he would ever be good at this, but when he successfully matches his movements with the slow tempo of the song, and rubs just slightly over Even’s crotch, earning a shaky breath—he knows he’s doing it right. Sliding his hands towards the back of his neck, he grabs a fistful of hair, pulling and bringing their faces closer. And Even looks so _gone_ —mouth agape and gaze fixed on the movement of his lips. It encourages Isak. He finally sits on his lap, immediately rocking against him, once, twice, until he can see Even’s fingers aching to touch. 

“Baby.” He _whimpers_. It’s exhilarating. 

Isak leans forward, moving his body in time with the music, and briefly separates their crotches, only to thrust down again. He doesn’t take his eyes off Even, even when he closes them and groans in pleasure. He feels his own cock twitching at the sight. They have tried this before, kind of, Isak being on top of Even—riding him. But in some way, it was always Even who had full control of the situation, gripping his waist tightly and dominating his movements. It feels _good_ to finally see Even letting go. Rolling his hips again, Even’s hands move involuntarily and before they grab a hold of his waist, he slides off his lap and rises to his feet. 

“I said no touching.” Isak reminds him, still moving. This time, he brings his own hands to his thighs and slowly— _sensually_ , eases them up until he reaches the hemline of his shirt. As his upper body moves to the rhythm, Isak teasingly lifts his shirt up, exposing a piece of pale skin and sharp hip bones. Even swallows loudly. 

Isak crawls back into his lap, grinding against him in time with the bass. Now, noticing Even’s evident bulge pressing against his ass, he moans shamelessly. He pushes back against him and when Even throws his head back in pleasure, Isak takes the opportunity to focus on his neck. He presses two quick kisses there, drinking in the way Even’s hips buck up involuntarily—and when Even stretches his neck expecting more, he diverts his mouth towards his ear. 

Even shivers, knowing exactly what Isak was about to do. “Baby, I would die for you.” 

Isak smirks, moving backwards until he’s about to fall off his lap, and then moves forward—doing it as slow as he’s able to. It’s the way Even groans his name that makes Isak take pity on him, taking both of his hands in his own and placing them on his hips. Even eagerly holds him and pushes him down against him, creating the friction he desperately wanted. It doesn’t last long though, because soon Isak stops and guides Even's hands to his lower back. Even moves them up and down, caressing him gently, softly, and Isak can’t help but continue grinding against him. 

Even moans low in his throat. And Isak is so turned on he feels dizzy. 

The single thought of making Even come in his pants is enough for Isak to pick up the pace of his movements. So, instead, he stops abruptly, and joins their hands again. This time, he runs Even’s hands up his chest and down to the waistband of his boxers. He smirks, feeling incredibly smug when Even tries to lower one of his hands but Isak cuts him off. He didn’t know seeing Even with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks could _excite_ him this much. So instead, he puts them on the hem of his shirt, inviting him to take it off. And he does, vigorously, taking a moment to admire his small frame. 

Rocking one more time against him, he moves closer until their noses are touching, and starts singing the last part of the song. Even is quick though, and joins their mouths in an open-mouthed kiss, swallowing Isak’s words. 

Isak bites his bottom lip—and it’s enough to tip Even over the edge. He gets up, grabs Isak by the back of his thighs and carries him until they reach the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Isak asks, after his back hits the softness of their mattress. 

“I’m fucking you in our bed, what does it look like I’m doing?” He smiles, and it’s one of those smiles that reach his entire face. 

In time with the last chords of the song, Even dives back into kissing him, giggling inside his mouth. Isak _loves_ pleasing Even, but he loves Even even more. 


End file.
